Viola (anime)
Viola is a character appearing in the XY series, who is the Gym Leader of Santalune City in the Kalos region. Appearance Viola has blonde hair. For normal attire, Viola wears a white blouse, green pants with white cuffs, brown boots with green laces and a green sweatband on her left hand. She is also often seen with her camera. Viola, for the Battle Chateau, wears her hair in a ponytail with her bangs hanging off both sides of her face and wore a white and green dress with dark green heels. To represent her standing as a Duchess, she wears a red mantle in battle. Personality Viola is eager for battle, usually using her tactics to confuse and trap the opponents before taking them down. Her hobby is taking pictures of Pokémon (especially bug-type ones), as well as other people. Viola sometimes even helps her sister in journalism. Biography Season 17: XY She first encountered Ash Ketchum at the fountain of the Santalune City, taking a picture from his and his Pikachu with her camera. Ash asked Viola where the Santalune Gym was, not knowing that he was talking to the Santalune Gym Leader. Viola gave him the directions and Ash ran off without giving Viola the chance to say something back. When Ash and his friends arrived at the gym, Alexa appeared and said that the Gym Leader was her sister. Just when Alexa said that, Viola appeared and Ash was surprised of Viola since he just talked with her a few moments ago. She then accepted Ash's challenge, using Surskit as her first Pokémon. Viola managed to baffle Ash with Surskit's Ice Beam to freeze the field and skate along it, then using Signal Beam to defeat Ash's Pikachu. Ash sent his Fletchling, who managed to defeat Surskit with a Razor Wind. Viola sent her Vivillon, who continued using the field Surskit set up, by bashing Fletchling onto the icy field with Psychic and gusting Fletchling onto the Sticky Web, eventually defeating it. After the battle, she showed Alexa the photo she took of Ash and Pikachu and they talk about the bond between the two. Viola stated the battle didn't look good for them, but Alexa states Ash will surprise her, leaving Viola confused.XY005: A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! When Ash challenged her a rematch, Viola revealed her knowledge of Alexa helping Ash with his training. During the battle, her Surskit utilized its strategy by launching Sticky Web. Just as it went to freeze the field with Ice Beam, Pikachu nearly hit Surskit by Thunderbolt, though this caused Surskit to freeze the trees. Surskit tried to defeat Pikachu with Signal Beam, but Pikachu used Thunderbolt to counter the move. Pikachu consecutively used Thunderbolt, defeating Surskit. Ash and Viola swapped their Pokémon, for Ash sent Fletchling against Vivillion. Fletchling, despite being hit by Psychic, attacked Vivillion with Steel Wing, then glided the wind produced by Vivillion's Gust. Vivillion, despite getting hit by Razor Wind, managed to get Fletchling asleep by Sleep Powder and defeated it with Solar Beam. Pikachu was sent out and endured Vivillion's Gust, then exchanged blows with Vivillion. Vivillion used Sleep Powder, affecting Pikachu, who used Electro Ball on himself to negate the effects. With Electro Ball, Vivillion was thrown onto the trees Surskit froze by accident and was defeated by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Viola commended Ash's success and gave him the Bug Badge. Before the heroes left, Viola took a picture of herself, her sister and the heroes with their Pokémon.XY006: Battling on Thin Ice! Later on, Viola visited the Battle Chateau and encountered Ash and his friends again. She revealed to them that she was a Duchess and told them of Grant's status as a Duke. She also tells Grant of her battles with Ash and how he's got guts. After Ash beat Chester and becomes a Baron, Viola attempts to take a picture in celebration but is challenged by Grant, battling with Surskit while Grant used Onix. After a powerful battle, Grant won and became a Grand Duke but Viola congratulated him.XY020: Breaking Titles at the Chateau! Season 19: XYZ Viola was seen watching the Pokémon Showcase Master Class on television along with Alexa and her Helioptile. She also voted for the best performance for each round.XY112XY113 Pokémon On hand Gallery Viola XY anime.png Viola in the Anime 2.png Noblewoman Viola.png|Viola the Noblewoman Viola miss.jpg|Viola, as a Duchess Clemont Viola.png|Clemont says goodbye to Viola Alexa,_Viola_and_Helioptile_in_XY112.png See also Viola (Adventures) References Category:Gym Leaders Category:Bug Pokémon User